<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rumours by starrystarrytrouble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498755">Rumours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrytrouble/pseuds/starrystarrytrouble'>starrystarrytrouble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Open Heart (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, Office, Romance, Rumors, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrystarrytrouble/pseuds/starrystarrytrouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone at Edenbrook is about to find out Ethan and MC’s secret.</p><p>Set after chap 12 with references to recent chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rumours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter hit Edenbrook lacing it with a gentle coldness. Soft snow covered the parking lot and clung to the hospital windows. Boston was like a snowglobe, beautifully dusted in white.</p><p>And romance was in the air. All of Edenbrook knew that the Diagnostics Team’s junior fellow, Dr Eve Valentine, had a boyfriend. But they had no idea who.</p><p>The rumour started on Friday morning. It was the Intern Rejuvenation Breakfast, a chance for interns to mill around and hear talks from senior attendings in small groups.</p><p>Esme stood with Gary, Sothy and Mitch waiting for the talk about the Diagnostics Team. She tapped the table impatiently and watched Mitch load up on pastries and fruit. These events seemed so pointless when all she wanted was to get on with treating her patients.</p><p>Dr Ramsey was discussing test results with Dr Mirani.</p><p>“Okay, that’s fine. And Baz, I’m going to my box at the opera tonight so I can’t be late,” she heard him say.</p><p>Ramsey walked over to their group and attempted to start his talk when he was interrupted by a new arrival.</p><p>“Ethan, one sec, can you sign off on this chart, it’s the sepsis patient.”</p><p>Eve looked over and smiled at the interns brightly as Ramsey scrawled his signature on the clipboard.</p><p>“Thanks, babe.”</p><p>It happened in slow motion.</p><p>For a second no-one dared to breathe.</p><p>Esme was sure she’d misheard but one look over at Mitch’s sniggering face confirmed that she wasn’t going crazy. Eve was still smiling, and Esme saw the exact moment she processed what she’d said and her face turned to a look of abject panic.</p><p>“I mean <em>Thanks Dr Ramsey</em>. I was… thinking about someone else. Sorry.”</p><p>With perfect composure, Ramsey schooled his features and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Try to keep your mind on the job Dr Valentine.”</p><p>“Right, of course.”</p><p>Esme watched her black heels click out the room. She looked a little ruffled, but there was the faintest hint of a smile playing on her face as she turned back to give them a final look.</p><p>She’d just called her Attending ‘babe’, not just any Attending but Ramsey of all people, and yet, why did she look…amused?</p><p>Esme listened back in to the other interns.</p><p>“She is definitely getting some.” Mitch was grinning.</p><p>“What makes you say that?”</p><p>“Oh come on, she just called Ramsey babe, she is <em>distracted</em>.”</p><p>“What is wrong with you, Keller?” Esme rolled her eyes.</p><p>“If we could get back to proceedings?” an impatient voice said pointedly, getting their attention fast.</p><p>After the talk finished, Esme walked over to the nurse’s station where Eve was stood scanning a chart.</p><p>“So that was awkward.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Eve looked up from her notes.</p><p>“When you called Ramsey ‘babe’.”</p><p>“Oh right,” the resident smirked, “yeah, really awkward.”</p><p>“So who were you thinking about?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Who’s the <em>babe</em>?”</p><p>Esme was sure she was crossing a line but Eve didn’t seem bothered. She pressed the file to her chest.</p><p>“Oh, just my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Your boyfriend reminds you of Ramsey?!”</p><p>“He was grumpy this morning before I left for work, maybe that was it.”</p><p>Eve smiled mysteriously and walked off. Esme turned around to see Dr Ramsey lost in conversation with a surgical resident, clearly listening in.</p><p>#</p><p>Naveen walked up to the 5<sup>th</sup> floor watching the gentle patter of snow through the big stairwell windows as it blanketed the roads below.</p><p>He liked this time of the year, the frosty chill was magical and his own experience of illness had made him realize how fortunate he was to be here to see the season’s first snowfall.</p><p>He walked past Ethan’s old office, a privilege he’d let his mentee hold onto. The door was almost always locked but today, he heard a woman’s laughter coming from inside and he paused involuntarily to listen.</p><p>“When was I grumpy this morning?” he heard Ethan say.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You told Ortega earlier that your boyfriend was grumpy.”</p><p>“Oh <em>that</em>. What did you want me to say? Dr Ramsey reminds me of my boyfriend because he <em>is</em> my boyfriend?”</p><p>“I doubt some of the interns would catch on even if you did say that.”</p><p>“Well they can’t all be as bright as I was.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>He peeked in through the crack of the door to see Eve sitting on the desk with her hands on Ethan’s tie, pulling him closer. Naveen quickly looked away smiling and carried on down the corridor.</p><p>He’d heard the hospital gossip of course. Watched the TV interview where his mentee had boldly declared to the whole country that he wasn’t single while his grand-mentee sat next to him fighting back a smile. This wasn’t even the first time he’d caught them hiding somewhere in the hospital for a moment of privacy.</p><p>But every time he saw them together, he couldn’t help but feel a little burst of happiness.</p><p>#</p><p>It was Rafael’s last outpatient appointment after the attack and as he walked onto the grounds of Edenbrook, the former paramedic took pulled his jacket shut, to keep out the cold.</p><p>The hospital looked a far cry from when he’d last been here. It was still fall then and the sun rode high in the sky as Raf watched it helplessly from his hospital bed. The change of season had brought a renewal, a soft turn that signified something different. The promise of better days.</p><p>He slipped around the corner past Derry Roasters when he spotted a familiar face through the window.</p><p>Eve sat in a corner, long spoon in one hand and what looked like red velvet cake on her plate. He was about to go tap on the window when he realised she had company.</p><p>Opposite her sat a familiar face. And something seemed different.</p><p>They were sequestered by themselves, hidden out of sight from the rest of the café, completely lost in their own world.</p><p>Eve took a spoon of the dessert and angled it at Ethan. He shook his head smiling, resisting for a few seconds. Raf watched wide-eyed as she then continued wafting the spoon at him until he shook his head and accepted, still…wait…was he grinning?</p><p>Whatever he said back to her made her burst out laughing, the white snow reflecting in the window making her face light up further. She left her seat, quickly scanned the surroundings, and wrapped herself around him, sitting on his lap and kissing him deeply.</p><p>Raf looked away, a smile dancing on his own face.</p><p>He alone knew what she’d gone through, really knew the torture of feeling that close to death with nothing but regrets churning in your head. She deserved to be happy.</p><p>He glanced back at the window. She was nestled in her boss’s arms nipping at his mouth and giggling in between.</p><p>Raf remembered seeing them together all those months ago at the gym. He’d still never seen her look at anyone the way she looked at Ethan. And now he knew why.</p><p>He walked back over to the hospital with that grin still plastered to his face.</p><p>#</p><p>“So what’re you doing this weekend, Santana? Partying all night? Bungee jumping?” Bryce dipped a french fry in ketchup and waggled his eyebrows at her.</p><p>He’d had a tense four hours in surgery and now that he was sitting in Kyra’s hospital room, he felt himself finally relax and the world melt away.</p><p>That was until Kyra sat up in bed and swatted him hard.</p><p>“Yeah, all of the above, you ass. That and trying to walk to the toilet without falling over.”</p><p>“Hey,” Bryce’s eyes softened and he took her hand gently, “You’re going to be fine Ky, it’ll just take time.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>She looked back at him tenderly before glancing over his shoulder.</p><p>“Check that out. Dr Hottie’s got himself a friend.”</p><p>Bryce turned around to see Ethan standing with a dark-haired woman, his imposing height blocking a view of her face. She was laughing while he shook his head, clearly amused.</p><p>Bryce watched them as the woman leant in closer and whispered something in his ear, moving into him close, her body flush against his in the empty corridor. His demeanour changed and he looked at her in awe as she walked away with a wink.</p><p>It was only then that Bryce recognized her.</p><p>“Whoa, no way, that’s Eve.”</p><p>“Right?” Kyra was smug as hell.</p><p>“They have a thing going on?”</p><p>“You saw them, scalpel jockey.”</p><p>“Scalpel jockey that saved your life.” Bryce fired back before focusing back on Ramsey who was still standing outside staring after the resident.</p><p>“Wait, you don’t seem surprised. You knew about this?”</p><p>“You didn’t?”</p><p>“She said she was seeing someone but hell no. How do you know but I don’t? You haven’t left the hospital for weeks.”</p><p>“Exactly, genius. This corridor is usually deserted. They think no-one can see them when they’re here.”</p><p>She winked at him.</p><p>“I can’t believe it. I mean…”</p><p>Bryce thought back to the last time he’d seen Ethan and Eve together, when she was trapped in that isolation room hours from a fate he didn’t want to think about. Ethan raced around like a maniac, trying to find a cure, which was hardly surprising. He was Ethan Ramsey after all.</p><p>But then the next night, after she was out of danger, when he’d passed Eve’s room to check on her he found Ethan lying on the bed, wrapped around Eve, stroking her face as she whispered to him. Busy worrying about Kyra and Raf, the memory had been wiped from his mind, but now suddenly, it came flooding back.</p><p>“Get there faster, Lahela.”</p><p>He shook his head and grinned. Everything made sense.</p><p>“Man, they’re cute aren’t they?” he said.</p><p>“Two of the hottest people I’ve ever seen. Imagine the babies.”</p><p>#</p><p>By early evening, the mystery of Eve Valentine’s boyfriend hit the world-famous Edenbrook Diagnostics Team. Baz walked into the staff room to find himself face-to-face with some of his favourite people. He beamed at them.</p><p>Eve was standing in the middle of the room showing a long gold evening dress to Ines.</p><p>“Oh my god, that is beautiful. Eve you will look stunning tonight. Don’t you think so Zaid?”</p><p>Zaid was flicking through a medical journal.  </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Zaid?” Ines angrily gestured towards the dress with her head.</p><p>“Very pretty. Wheeeee. Happy now?”</p><p>“Pretty dress, Eve. What’s the occasion?” Baz asked.</p><p>An uncharacteristic blush crept over Eve’s face and noticing, Ines instinctively took charge.</p><p>“Her <em>boyfriend</em> is taking her out. I’m so excited.”</p><p>Eve’s eyes flicked to her watch, she grabbed the dress and excused herself.</p><p>“Thanks Baz, I’ve got to get dressed or I’ll be late.”</p><p>“So where is this mysterious boyfriend taking you?”</p><p>Eve bit her lip and smiled.</p><p>“He has a box at the opera. I better go, bye guys.”</p><p>Baz stared at her momentarily stupefied, racking his brain.</p><p>Then he remembered her first day on the Diagnostics Team when he’d walked in and he could have sworn she was holding Ethan’s hand. His mind raced to the image of Ethan in a hazmat suit, lying next to her all night after her attack.</p><p>And finally he recalled what Ethan said to him that morning.</p><p>
  <em>And Baz, I’m going to my box at the opera tonight so I can’t be late.</em>
</p><p>He broke out in a goofy smile.</p><p>“Are you okay Baz?” Ines looked concerned.</p><p>“Yeah, I just remembered someone else told me they were going to the opera tonight.”</p><p>Ines squeezed his arm and gave him a wink.</p><p>“Cute, aren’t they?”</p><p>#</p><p>“Beautiful dress. Hot date tonight?”</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>June stepped into the locker room to get her things. She wanted a bottle of wine, a hot bath, and much as she hated to admit, Tobias Carrick on speed dial.</p><p>She rolled her eyes as she watched Eve bouncing up and down in gorgeous gold lace, trying to do up her dress.</p><p>“Let me.” In one swift move, June zipped up the dress and stepped back, with a mischievous look.</p><p>“You know, tonight’s the first time in weeks I’ve seen Ethan leave on time,” she added.</p><p>“Must be a coincidence.”</p><p>“Relax, Eve. We both know what’s going on.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>June tried not to laugh when she realised Eve actually looked surprised.</p><p>“Who do you think persuaded Carrick to come help find the antidote to the maitotoxin?”</p><p>“I thought Aurora…”</p><p>“Oh she did. He sent the team for her but he wasn’t going to come himself. Once he realised what you meant to Ethan…”</p><p>“You told him?”</p><p>“I told you, I like to win. Solve cases, get the job done. I don’t care about your love life.</p><p>“But for the record, I’ve never seen Ethan look so happy before.”</p><p>June smiled at Eve one last time, mentally recording the tiny glint of contentment in her green eyes for future use.</p><p>#</p><p>Esme was back at the nurse’s station listening to Mitch whine about the senior residents when she spotted her own mentor stalking out to the changing rooms in a dress that left little to the imagination.</p><p>From her pace, it was clear that Eve wanted to get out without being seen, but she looked so dazzling that Esme couldn’t help but stare.</p><p>She wasn’t the only one.</p><p>“WHOA, did you see Valentine?” Mitch leered, causing the other interns to notice her.</p><p>He tapped Esme, “C’mon let’s see where she’s going! I want to see who’s tapping that.”</p><p>“She said she was going out with her boyfriend, why are you such a creep?”</p><p>Mitch was already on the way to the entrance and the rest of them followed, with Esme determined to keep them in check.</p><p>The snow was falling heavily and Eve used her purse to cover her head before ducking into a sedan that pulled up close to the hospital doors to prevent her feeling cold for even a moment.</p><p>She slammed the door and the car pulled away.</p><p>“Eurgh, what a jerk, I didn’t see a thing.” Mitch groaned, walking back in.</p><p>Esme smirked, noting the number plate. The same one she saw every morning in the same named space in the parking lot.</p><p>She knew exactly who Dr Valentine’s boyfriend was.</p><p>But she wasn’t the only smart one at Edenbrook that day.</p><p>“Check out the licence plate, Mitch.”</p><p>Esme’s heart sank when she heard Sothy’s voice and she watched Mitch race back to catch a glimpse of the retreating car.</p><p>“No way! SHE’S DATING RAMSEY?”</p><p>#</p><p>The snow cleared and cold winter sun streamed in when Jackie, Elijah and Sienna ate breakfast around the kitchen table the next morning.</p><p>Jackie was on a mission.</p><p>“Spill Si, everyone at Edenbrook is talking about it.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Eve’s mystery lover. I know you know.”</p><p>“Know what?” Sienna was defiant.</p><p>“Where Eve has been sleeping every single night? Who she’s been sleeping with.”</p><p>“She’s probably working late at the hospital.”</p><p>“Her bed is always made. I checked. Do not BS me Trinh.”</p><p>Jackie looked up at her and Sienna tried to glare back but it was too late. She could smell the fear.</p><p>“Just admit you know who it is.”</p><p>“Who what is?”</p><p>“Eurgh, drop the crap. I know too.”</p><p>“You do?” Elijah looked up, impressed.</p><p>“Wait, you know as well?”</p><p>Elijah chuckled at Jackie’s surprise.</p><p>“You guys are nuts.”</p><p>“How do you both know?”</p><p>Sienna sighed and gave in.</p><p>“We saw them at the end of last year. When we were interns. He stayed over.”</p><p>Jackie’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Wait, how does that even make sense? Didn’t she just meet him this year?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Carrick? The Mass Kenmore attending she’s seeing?” Jackie said with a flourish.</p><p>“Wait, you thought she was seeing that asshole?” Elijah was laughing hard, “Are you crazy, Jac?”</p><p>“I saw him creeping on her at the baseball game. Well, who is it then?”</p><p>“What are you guys talking about?” Aurora walked in and sat down at the table.</p><p>“Who Eve is seeing.”</p><p>“Oh.” Aurora didn’t even bother to hide her smirk.</p><p>“Wait, you know as well as these two fools?”</p><p>“Not really but I can guess.</p><p>“I saw Ramsey coming out our shower with Eve last week. That’s all.”</p><p>Aurora’s tone was perfectly innocent.</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa! Get it Eve!” Elijah smacked the table in a loud clap.</p><p>He laughed as Jackie’s eyes widened.</p><p>“And this has been going on since last year?”</p><p>Jackie turned to Sienna, who put down her muffin and sighed.</p><p>“No! No, that was a one off I think. There was nothing going on for ages. I think they only figured things out after she was attacked. We have to keep it quiet guys. Eve doesn’t even know I know. Ethan may have said something to me when she was in hospital but we don’t know anything. She’ll freak out.”</p><p>“No shit, she’s seeing her boss? That girl is brave. How did we not notice?” Jackie rubbed her temples.</p><p>“Aurora noticed.” Elijah said.</p><p>“Hard not to.” Aurora smiled back.</p><p>“Wait, didn’t he say he wasn’t single? When he was on TV with the Senator? We all thought he was kidding but he meant Eve…”</p><p>Jackie paused when she heard a familiar voice giggling at the door and rustling her keys.</p><p>“Shush, what’s she saying?”</p><p>The housemates sat in total silence.</p><p>
  <em>“Did it ever occur to you that maybe I find your cynicism incredibly hot?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well I’ll look forward to<strong> that</strong>, bye.”</em>
</p><p>Eve opened the door in her gold dress from the night before, barefoot, her high heels in one hand and her phone in the other as she hung up on her call.</p><p>“Hey! I didn’t hear you guys.</p><p>Eve was startled.</p><p>“Wait, what happened, why are you all looking at me like that?</p><p>“Seriously, what’s up.”</p><p>She followed their eyes and looked down at her dress and shoes and realized what they were thinking.</p><p>“Oh no. No no no. This isn’t…”</p><p>“Good date?” Aurora smirked as she bit into an apple.</p><p>Eve looked at her other housemates’ faces.</p><p>Jackie folded her arms and raised a brow, Elijah chuckled and Sienna looked downright sheepish.</p><p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit, shit, shit. </em>
</p><p>“You guys know, don’t you?”</p><p>Elijah grinned, remembering the story Sothy had told him yesterday.</p><p>“The whole hospital knows. <em>Babe</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>